


A Push

by icyairbender



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Bullying, Gay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective!Eugene Lee Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyairbender/pseuds/icyairbender
Summary: In which Zach starts to get bullied by some new interns at Buzzfeed. And when Eugene finds out, a mess of intentions and feelings unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

Being bullied is not new to anyone. Everyone has been bullied at least once in their life, and if you're lucky enough, it only happens once. And if it doesn't you're even luckier if the bullying doesn't escalate badly.

But that simply wasn't the case for Zach. Zach had experienced bullying multiple times as he grew up. At one point he was depressed because of it. But everything is supposed to change once you're an adult, right?

 _It_ _should_ , but once again, that wasn't the case for the short male. 

Working at Buzzfeed, you'd think you'd be accepted by just about everyone (even if they secretly dislike you). But that was the opposite for Zach when the new interns came in.

Zach was given the task to show the new interns around and how things work. He was pretty much babysitting them.

He is supposed to do so until the interns say they have everything under control. What a big mistake did his boss made.

Because it was the interns who pretty much gave the okay, they took advantage of this basically sticking to Zach like glue. However, from Zach's perspective, they're a parasite he can't get rid of.

So now Zach had to wake up every morning and actually dread his job, all because of three assholes who won't leave him alone.

“Good morning, _baggy_!” Xavier said in a cheerful tone as he grabbed Zach by the shoulders who was making coffee at the conveniently empty kitchen.

The cheerful tone was fake, and the grip on the smaller man's shoulders got tighter by the second, making him wince.

“How many times do you I have to tell you to not call me ‘baggy?’” Zach tried to push him off, but the other male was stronger. He hated it when  _they_ called him that; it's a supposedly cute and short way for ‘punching bag.’

“What? No “Good morning?” Aren't you happy to see us?” Max, one of the other interns sneered. Xavier's grip became tighter, leaving an obvious bruise.

“You have to get some manners, baggy.” Jay, the last of the interns spoke in a mocking tone. Zach let out a sigh. “Guys c'mon, how much longer do you really want to stick with me?” He tried to reason, though he knew it was quite pointless.

“For as long as we want, _baggy_.” Xavier, being taller, leaned down to whisper icily in his ear, sending chills down the shorter's spine. 

Zach closed eyes before they could see any welled up tears, and let out a sigh. 

Today is going to be long.

 

It was like that just about every day. Not a day went by without the three ass-keteers bullying him. And not a day went by without them leaving a bruise over his small, fragile, pale body.

It was truly high school all over again, only worse because he was an adult. He knows that he could always tell one of his coworkers, or his boss—hell, even the authorities. But he didn't want to seem like a little bitch. He was an adult now and if he asked for help just because he can't really stand up for himself he knew he'd be looked down upon.

Zach could already hear the voices of judgmental assholes, “Grow a pair, _you're a grown man_ now.”

He sighed as he made sure the bracelets he put on this morning were in place for they were covering a bruise on both wrists. The three stooges gave him one bruise on each wrist so he has to cover it up unless he wants to seem like a suicidal teen.

“Hey, Zach.” Ned put a firm grip on his shoulders. Zach was glad it was one of his best friends, but he still winced from the pain. He was glad he didn't wince hard; he's been keeping his pain on the down low around friends. The same goes for the bullying.

It honestly scared him how he got so adept at hiding his pain, but it also gave him a sense of dignity. Something he doesn't really have.

“Hey guys,” he spun his work chair around to greet his friends.  Zach fixed his glasses even if they were perfectly fine; he did it out of pain. Now, whenever a bruise hurt a lot he made fixing his glasses was his go to. It's weird, but it somehow distracts him from the pain for a short while.

“So do you want to get lunch with us? It's been a while since you've had lunch with us.” Keith smiled at his sitting friend. Zach felt a pang of guilt. He had been neglecting his friends for quite some time and he just now fully realized how they might've felt.

Though he knew it wasn't exactly his fault, it was the three assholes who keep making him miserable. They keep threatening to hurt him more if he hangs out with his best friends too much in fear of them noticing their ‘artwork.’ 

They've even threatened to hurt one of his best friends as well. So really, Zach didn't have much a choice other than to actually get help, which is still a no. And that's how it seemed as if he really was neglecting his friends.

 _Damn society_ , he thought.

“Uh—” Zach was about to answer, but was cut off by Eugene. “Have you been well? You don't look so good.” The Asians eyes narrowed at him in a concerned manner. 

The tanned man was right though. He had noticed the sudden change in his attitude and how he seemed so pallor and thinner. Eugene had been wanting to say something but he wanted to wait it out, see where it goes.

So far it just keeps getting worse. Now the wait is over; he wanted an answer, _immediately_.

Zach knew he wasn't the best liar, but he knew too how to lie well enough when it came to keeping important secrets. So he looked at Eugene in the eye with artificial sincerity and spoke.

“Of course I'm doing well. I've just been so busy with work that I haven't been eating or sleeping much.” Eugene narrowed his eyes at his friend. Zach hoped that he would buy into the lie, but deep down inside he knew he really didn't. He knew Eugene just didn't want to make a scene.

Eugene was about to respond to Zach, but Ned beat him to it. “Well, all the more reason to go out and eat with us!” He smiled brightly, grabbing one of Zach's bruised wrist. 

The shorter winced and hoped that no one noticed. Zach cursed himself for being so sensitive. Ned's grip wasn't even hard, it was rather assertive yet not aggressive.

As Ned led Zach out the entrance, the paler bit his lip to keep himself from wincing or showing any pain. Keith and Eugene followed behind.

Keith seemed happy to finally eat with his friend again. Eugene is too, hell, a little too happy. But he's not completely happy. 

Eugene didn't believe Zach when he said he was fine. The Asian knew he wasn't and that wince that he noticed when Ned grabbed him, just about proved everything.

So in short, Eugene was happy but he was also angry. And when Eugene is angry it's never good. So as Eugene trailed behind, he was shooting daggers at the smallest Try Guy.

 

When they got to Ned's car Keith called shotgun which left the suspicious and the bullied in the back. Though they weren't sitting next to each other the tension between them was thick with nervousness and suspicion.

The two up front seemed oblivious to what was happening in the back. Then again they were only thinking about how they're finally together now and what to eat.

“What do you want to eat Zach?” Ned asked as he started the car up. “Um, I don't really care—I could eat a whole buffet!” Zach was very hungry. Because the three stooges keep pestering him and then there's work, he's forgotten to take care of himself.

“You should. You seem thinner.” Eugene looked at him with a piercing gaze that meant well but Zach didn't want to meet it. But he had to if he wanted to sell his lie. 

“Well, I'm naturally thin. Besides you haven't been seeing me much so you may have forgotten how thin I actually am.” Zach mixed logic into the lie. He looked in the rearview mirror where he met Ned's gaze. “Yeah, that could be it. Besides, he's already said he's been busy with work.” The married man doesn't think too much of it and neither does Keith.

But Eugene is still not satisfied. He wanted to fight back with, “I notice you every day.” But that would really cause a conversation that he didn't want to have. 

So Eugene did what he decided was best for now: he obliged with the others and started to name places where they should eat. As he did this, he kept glancing at Zach.

_You have no idea how much I notice you. And I know for a fact that you're thinner and you're keeping a harmful secret from us. **From me.**_

Eugene thought as he threw more than enough glances at his small friend. He was extremely worried. And he needed to find out if he was truly okay. But of course, timing is not his side right now.

 

 

The Try Guys eventually settle for a Korean Barbecue restaurant. When they got there, it was all fine. They waited for their food and soon enough they cooked it. But when they got to eating it, Zach pretty much pigged out.

The three other guys looked at their friend in shock. But, still, Keith and Ned just laughed at their friend and gave him more food. Eugene did too. He knew his fragile friend needed it. But he was not contempt for this was evidence of Eugene's worries.

Throughout the meal, Eugene observed Zach closely. He had been for a while now, ever since he kind of drifted away. But now he was up close, making it easier to spot what he hadn't before.

He mentally checked off everything he already saw as he stared. Eventually, Eugene finds something he hadn't seen before.

Because Zach got thinner, his plain grey shirt favored his right side, exposing his very feminine collarbone and a bit of his shoulder. From Ned and Keith's point of view, it seemed fine since they're right in front of him, but Eugene was sitting next to him and saw a bruise on his shoulder.

The bruise wasn't fully exposed, only about an inch. But an inch is enough to make the Asian worry. 

And as much he wanted to question him, he didn't. He didn't want to ruin the smile on his pale face as Zach heard a joke from his other two friends. Zach looked dead, he had been for a long while, and to see him smile right now, he just couldn't bring himself to take that away from him.

So Eugene went back to inspecting him. Nothing came up until his gaze settled on his wrists. They were covered in bracelets.

This wasn't good. Eugene knew that when someone covers their wrists up fully, they're usually hiding something, something bad.

Most would say he's overreacting but, Eugene had been observing Zach ever since he started to distance himself from his friends. Which has been happening for weeks now.

Eugene thought back to when he was observing the other in the past weeks. He immediately remembers Zach's wrists starting out with a couple of bracelets then more and so on.

Eugene didn't want to think ill of his friend. No, he didn't want to think of the smaller slitting his fragile, pale wrists. 

He stopped the thought but didn't rule it out. He also didn't rule out the fact that Zach could just be very indecisive when it came down to jewelry. He just hoped it's not the former.

Eugene discretely observes his friend's wrists. They were both covered. But he knew one unconscious wrong move could prove the horrible truth or not.

But it never came.

Eventually, their lunch came to an end and the wanted unconscious move was nowhere to be found. This made Eugene a tad frustrated because if Zach was going through stuff, he needed to know and _fast_. But lucky for him, he doesn't get discouraged quickly.

“I'm going to the bathroom real quick.” Zach got up and quickly made his way to the Men's room. After a short while of debating to whether or not to follow him, Eugene decides to follow. 

Eugene gets up and heads to the bathroom without a word. In hindsight, it seemed a tad rude, but his friends were used to it, that and it was pretty obvious where he was going.

“You're headed to the bathroom?” Ned asked. “Yeah.” Eugene didn't look back for he had an intense gaze on the Men's bathroom door.

“Haven't you noticed how odd those two have been acting?” The married man asked his tallest friend. Keith looked at him with an amusing look. Then, he agreed. “Yeah, but I think it's more so Eugene. Though Zach does seem a bit off, Eugene seems to want to go all mama bear on him.”

Ned smiled at the thought of Eugene being protective of the smallest Try Guy. “Eugene seems so worried about him. He kept shooting a lot of glances at him ever since we got into the car.” 

Keith nodded. He did notice how Eugene kept looking at their youngest friend. As he thought more about it, he spoke, “It seems like he knows something we don't or something.” Ned immediately looked at Keith in the eyes, “ _Or something_.”

Keith had a look of curiosity and let his friend continue. “Keith, I think Eugene has a thing for Zach. I mean we all saw it coming, to be honest.” Ned stated his theory.

The taller looked at him with skepticism, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. “Yeah it makes sense, but let's just say he really did have romantic feelings for Zach, do you think he'd know himself?”

Ned looked at him with a sarcastic gaze. “Eugene Lee Yang noticing he has _romantic feelings_ for one of his best friends? _Not a chance in hell_.”

 

 

Eugene flushed the toilet he just used. The Asian then walked out and washes his hands. After he washed his hands he checked every stall for a poor soul who couldn't handle the spicy Korean food. To his luck, there was no one other than him and Zach.

Eugene quickly made his way to the bathroom door, opened it loudly and let it close loudly. Then he locked it silently. After locking it, he hastily made his way inside a stall and quickly closed it.

This was all part of his plan to confront Zach once and for all. He knew that confronting him in a Korean restaurant's public bathroom isn't as subtle as he'd usually go for. But he was doing it because Zach got so thin in just a matter of weeks. So his plan is to catch him being bulimic or something of that sort.

Eugene waited a short while before hearing a small groan of pain leave the smaller's body. This made him tense and want to bust into his stall, but that wouldn't be a smart idea at all. So he waited, having all sense on high alert.

It wasn't long after that he heard a pained whimper as if something was hurting him. Eugene bit his lip to control himself. Then there was silence. The silence seemed so long to Eugene, making him wonder what was taking Zach so long.

Then he heard it. A gag. Then a liquidity plop. And Zach coughing.

Eugene wanted to cry. The Asian knew what his friend was doing and it broke his heart. Tears brimmed his eyes. How could he have let this happen. One of his best friends was throwing up their meal and he let it happen.

Eugene pulled himself together and mentally prepared for the confrontation that was about to go down. Soon enough, Zach flushes the toilet and leaves the stall and goes to wash his hands.

Eugene gets up from the toilet he was sitting on and silently opens the stall. He makes sure his footsteps are deadly quiet and unnoticeable. Much to his luck, Zach was not aware of his surroundings so he didn't see Eugene in the reflection of the mirror as he washed his hands.

“Had fun throwing up?”

Zach jumped out of pure fear. He looked into the mirror to find the Asian glaring at him. He turned off the faucet and faced his taller friend. “Eugene, what are you—”

“That won't answer my question.” The taller cut him off with a sharp tone. Zach gulped as Eugene stalked closer to him with an intense all-knowing gaze. 

“Now, I'll ask you once more, had fun throwing up?” Eugene's tone was sharp, cold, and dominating. Zach looked at the floor before answering. “I got food poisoning, okay. It happens.” He didn't move his gaze from the floor. 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” Eugene's brown orbs softened as Zach fidgeted under his gaze. Zach didn't answer for a while, but then the three stooges came to mind. He couldn't risk getting any of friends getting beat up or himself.

“Look, I just had a mild food poisoning. That's it. I'm fine.” Zach glared at him. The glare didn't intimidate the taller. If anything he found it cute how Zach's baby face scrunched up in that certain facial expression. 

“Then why did you seem fine right after you ate?” The Asian inquired. “Let's just say I've gotten good at hiding pain.” Zach glared at him one last time before walking towards the door. Eugene's eyes widen at the statement and soon enough, he decided to put Zach up to it.

“Is that so?” He spoke darkly, though he had not malicious intent. Eugene grabbed him just in time by one of his wrists and squeezed it. Zach bit his lip to stop him from showing pain. He knew what the older was doing. 

“Eugene, let go!” He exclaimed, yet his tone was weak and tired. Eugene's eyes turned even darker and pulled him closer then grabbed the other wrist and squeezed harder.

Zach whimpered in pure pain. The bruises on his wrists weren't fresh but they still hurt a lot, especially when a certain someone was adding unnecessary pressure to them. Eugene squeezes even harder this time, yet held back. He knew he was hurting him, but he didn't want to hurt him badly.

“Ah—uh—Eugene!” He yelled out. “Let me go you Korean son of a bitch!” Eugene purposely squeezed him harder for that. Tears brimmed Zach's eyes. “Please stop.” He looked into Eugene's brown ones. 

Eugene's face softened and so did his grip, but still maintained a firm grip just in case Zach wanted to pull a fast one. The door may be locked, but he knew that wouldn't stop Zach. 

“Take of your bracelets.” It was a demand. “What—” “Take them off or I do it for you.” Zach gulped. 

He was fucked.

Zach sighed and obliged. He took them off, wincing every now and then. “There, happy?” He glared at his best friend. “No.” The tanned man shot back. Eugene picked up one of his wrists. 

He never realized how small his wrists were until he got a good feel and look at them. Eugene smiled mentally; it was so adorable. 

Then he saw the huge purple and green bruise, tainting his porcelain skin. Eugene ran his thumb over it, careful not to hurt him any more than he already did. “Did you do this to yourself?” He asked quietly.

Zach didn't look at him nor answer. “Please—I need to know.” Eugene pleaded while looking at his frail wrist.

“Why does it matter? It's just a bruise.” 

“On both your wrists?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do okay! You're my best friend and I care about you very much! You have no idea how worried I've been for weeks—”

“What do you mean weeks?” Zach finally looked at him. Eugene's tanned face flushed and he hoped the smaller wouldn't notice. “Look, that's a topic for another day; don't change the subject. Now answer my question.” He said.

“Not unless you tell me what you meant by that.” Zach glared. “Are you seriously doing this?” “Yes." It was Eugene's turn to glare. “Fine. But that will be a topic for another day.”

Zach grinned in achievement, but it was soon faded as he realized he had to tell Eugene what has been going on. “Now, answer my question. Did you do this?” 

Zach sighed and looked at the taller. “No...” The Asians blood boiled. Someone was abusing him. 

“Then who?” Eugene's tone was grave and held anger. Zach frowned at himself. He thought he had this. He really did, but Eugene was just too smart. Eventually, realization struck Eugene like lightning.

“It's the interns.” Zach bit his lip and nodded. “I knew it!” His tone flared anger. But he quickly calmed himself and proceeded to ask him questions. “Why didn't you tell anyone?” 

A flash of anger ran through Zach's green orbs as he spoke. “Because I didn't want to seem weak.”

Eugene looked at him with a sad face. It all made sense now. “Asking for help doesn't make you weak.”

“Society says otherwise.”

“Fuck society.”

“If only. See, I'm not hurting myself, someone else is. I'm getting bullied by three assholes. But I didn't want to seem weak. Everyone else in the group is stronger and scarier, yet I'm the little wimp. Besides, they threatened to hurt you guys.” Zach explained, wiping welled up tears. 

“Zach, you may be the smallest and but that's what makes you, you. Besides I like that you're small, it makes you cuter.” Eugene leaned down a bit, getting closer to Zach's face. The shorter blushed at the compliment and averted his gaze. 

Eugene had a sudden urge to kiss him. He mentally scolded himself for that. 

“Did you say they threatened to hurt the rest of us? I'd like to see them try.” Eugene smirked. Zach cracked a smile. “Well, now you know everything.” 

“Not everything.” Zach tilted his head in confusion. “The throwing up?” “Oh right!” Zach had genuinely forgotten about that. “Well, like I said, work has been a bitch and the three assholes aren't helping. So I haven't been eating and I guess my body got used to it quickly so when it got food it rejected it. I swear I'm not anorexic or bulimic.” Zach looked at Eugene. 

The smaller was telling the truth but Eugene still gave him a long hard skeptical look. But he eventually let it slide. He didn't believe him one hundred percent, but he knew Zach was one to love food. He'll have to keep a close watch on his figure.

“Can you please not tell any of the others? They'll freak out. I'd like this to stay between you and me.” Zach pleaded. Eugene saw this as an opportunity. “On two conditions: one, you have to let me be around you for most of the time so the assholes won't strike. This includes when you work with them. Two, you have to come to me when they bully you too roughly.”

“So all the time then?” Zach joked but Eugene raised an eyebrow, taking it seriously. “Kidding.” He immediately made it clear, even if it was still true. “So do you agree or would you rather have Ned and Keith know?” Eugene really knows how to manipulate people.

“Yes.”

“Good. Let's head back before it seems suspicious.” Eugene smiled. “We already seem suspicious.” Zach rolled his eyes as Eugene unlocked the door.

“You locked the door?” Zach asked with an unamused face. Eugene shrugged, “I had to okay, just in case of you pulled a fast one.” Zach snorted at his friend.

 

When they got back to the table, the check was already paid and Keith and Ned shared an all-knowing look with each other.

“What?” Eugene asked. Ned and Keith looked at each other once more before speaking in unison, “nothing.” Then they got up and headed for the exit. This left Eugene and Zach looking at each other with utter confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene prefers honesty.

_Hey have you eaten?_

Eguene's text read. It had been a week and the taller had been making sure he was okay at all times. Even if he wasn't with him. Calls and texts were a must. But even though Eugene was being slightly overprotective, Zach didn't mind. In fact he liked it.

It was nice to see Eugene go out of his way to make sure he was okay. And even if he was a little too protective, he still managed to make it seem as if he wasn't being protective at all. It was confusing, honestly, but still enjoyed nonetheless.

Zach was about to respond but his phone was snatched out of his hands. _Oh shit, why now?!_ he thought.

“It's been a while, baggy.” 

Zach knew exactly who's voice it was. He turned to look at Xavier. Surprisingly he was the only one there out of the three idiots. He would ask were the other two were, but he didn't care for any of them.

Xavier had a sly smirk on his face, waiting for Zach to try to fight back. Keyword, try.

“A short while.” Zach snapped. He had been spending too much time with Eugene, granting him more confidence. As well as a more aggressively assertive side to his lover-not-fighter personality. 

“Well aren't you crappy this fine afternoon.” Xavier wiggled the phone in his hands. “I bet it's that stupid Asian's fault. I've heard about him.” 

“And what if it's not? What if I'm just getting tired of your shit?” Zach tried to reach for his phone, but Xavier caught his wrist. The hold on his wrist was not tight. It was rather gentle yet still assertive. This didn't mean that anything good would happen though. Zach was not dumb enough to believe he was in the clear.

“Careful now, we wouldn't want to ruin our fun.” The taller man's voice got lower. This did not bode well with Zach. “If you're going to hurt me just get it over with—and give me back my phone!” He really wasn't taking his shit. 

Zach had a feeling it's more so because there's only one of them today. Though he's still fully aware that the bastard right in front of him could still harm him badly. But he was still taking his chances. 

“Oh c'mon, the fun barley started. Besides where do you have to be?” Xavier's smirk never left him. It did make him feel some type of way. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable and uncertain. Usually his smirks give him fear, but today was different.

The smirk was one of those that you use on a lover. 

 _Shit_. 

This really, _really_ didn't bode well at all. 

Zach didn't say anything but merely glanced at his phone which was still open to Eugene's text. Xavier caught on and decided to look at it.

“Hey have you eaten yet, from Eugene.” Zach saw a flash of anger cross the taller's eyes.

“You know, you've been spending a lot of time with him. Which I dislike by the way; the boys and I haven't gotten to use our punching bag.” His voice dripped with much disdain. Zach already knew who it was directed to and it wasn't him for once.

This riled up Zach even more. No one gets to be rude to his friends unless it was him. “Yeah so?”

Zach was suddenly on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Xavier had punched his empty stomach. The shorter looked around and absolutely hated how there was never really anyone around to stop what was happening.

Xavier looked at the phone with much anger and disdain. He contemplated on whether or not to answer for Zach.

He chose not to.

Xavier crouched down and punch Zach again in the stomach, hard. The punch was enough to make the smaller cough up blood. Then he put Zach's phone down near him and left.

Zach layed on the cool, brown wooden floor. He glanced at his phone and knew he had to answer. He knew Eugene would check to see if it was read and it was. And he didn't want to put stress and worry upon his shoulders any longer. 

 _No not yet_.

He texted back, wiping some blood from his mouth. As he got up, pushing through the pain, he got a message back. 

_Great! Let's go get something together._

This was going to be a painful and slightly awkward lunch.

 

As they ate their sushi, Zach hoped that Eugene wouldn't notice he was clutching his abused stomach. And through out their lunch, it seemed that he didn't. 

It seemed. But he did.

Eugene was very observant, how could he not notice? But much like last time, he didn't want to cause a scene. Also, he didn't want to have to use the bathroom as a way to get through Zach again.

So he waited until after work to confront him. He had asked to come over his house yesterday so it was all coincidentally falling into place.

Eugene felt like an evil mastermind. One that uses his smarts to be a total mama bear for his friend. Evil mastermind indeed.

 

Eugene took a deep breath as he turned off his car in Zach's driveway. He didn't know how this was going to play out, but he hoped that it doesn't turn out bad. And if it does turn out bad, he hopes it's not too bad.

“Hey, come in.” Zach smiled. Eugene held back the urge to pinch his adorable baby cheeks. As he came in they immediately hit it off. They talked and talked, throwing jokes at each other. It made Eugene feel warm inside seeing the other smile and laugh. Eugene honestly couldn't understand how anyone could bully someone so precious.

Their talks and jokes were almost enough to make Eugene forget why he was really there. 

Almost. 

Eventually it got late, and Eugene knew he had to leave. But he wasn't going to without bringing up the elephant in the room.

“Hey, I've been meaning to ask,” he starts, carefully. Zach gives him his undivided attention. “Why were you holding your stomach the entire time as if you were in pain?” 

Zach feels his world crumble around him. He felt like such an idiot for thinking that Eugene Lee Yang wouldn't notice this.

 _Of course he would you dipshit_! he mentally cursed himself. 

Zach looked at Eugene with the same artificial sincerity he used a week ago. “It was a stomach ache.” He tries his best to lie. He already knew Eugene had enough trouble with work and with checking up on him. The last thing he needs is for him to freak out over a punch he got.

Eugene narrowed his eyes. Zach knew he was totally fucked. So he did the only thing he could do: get out of the tense situation. Zach got up and tried to walk to the kitchen. Which was a very dumb move because this proved Eugene right in knowing that he was lying. 

Eugene was quicker and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him close and then pinned him to the couch. He had one hand holding both of his small, pale wrists. And the other rolling up his shirt.

“Eugene what are you—get off!” Zach wiggled underneath him. He'd be lying if he said wasn't flustered and slightly aroused. His burning cheeks showed his flusteredness and he hoped that his manhood didn't show anything. Much to his luck the taller was more focused on another thing.

Once Eugene saw the large green and purple bruise on the smaller man, he felt betrayed and angry. Even with Zach's hairiness, the bruise was large and the color was dark, making it _very_ noticeable. Not only was it noticeable, it was fresh.

Eugene unconsciously squeezed the smaller's wrists out of anger making him cry out. “Ow, Eugene stop you're hurting me!” 

This brought back the Asian to reality. Eugene softened his grip as he gently caressed the bruise with his thumb. As he did this, tears brimmed his eyes. Zach didn't notice from trying to get out of his grasp, which he was thankful for.

It hurt him to see someone he cared so much about in pain.

The taller sighed and did as the smaller ordered and stood up, his back facing the shorter. 

“You lied.”

Zach not only felt like an idiot, but now he felt like a guilty idiot. “Eugene—”

“Why did you lie?” He now faced him. He voice was icily demanding. The glare he gave the younger man did not fail to be the same. This all made Zach uncomfortable so he looked down, not wanting to look at the Asian.

“Because I didn't want you to worry. You've been checking up on me so much lately and I know with work, it hasn't been easy. Besides it's just a punch.” Zach said the last part very softly, but Eugene still heard it.

“Just a punch my ass. Zach, I can handle the work and checking up on you, hell, I enjoy it.” Eugene said calmly. He was still mad, but he knew he couldn't take it out on the smaller. He wasn't like one of  the three stooges. 

“What I can't handle is you lying to me!” He exclaimed. Zach looked up this time to check his face for lies. There wasn't a hint of hypocrisy on him, especially in his eyes. Eugene's eyes were only filled with hurt, sadness, and anger. 

“I'm sorry Eugene, but I can handle it. I know can.” Zach got up, smiling weakly. “Oh like you handled it before I found out?” Eugene's cold tone was back.

Zach's smile disappeared. It was his turn glare. The shorter sneers, “No. I can take care of myself. I don't need you breathing down my neck. Why do you care anyway?”

Zach's tone was not friendly. For a sneer, it was more so on the verge of yelling. Eugene glared back, sending shivers down the smaller's spine. If this was going to be a fight for dominance, Eugene was not about to let him win. Not when he knew he was right. But even so, Zach was not about to let him win so easily.

“Answer my fucking question!” Zach exclaimed loudly. That's when Eugene gave up on holding back.

“Because you oblivious idiot, you're my best friend and _I love you!”_

Zach gasped. 

Eugene stood there in shock as well. That was not supposed to come out. They just stood there looking at each other. 

It was the first time he had ever said that to Zach. After a couple of years of knowing him, it took an argument like this to make him say it.

“Eugene—”

“I've got to go. I'll see you later.” Eugene was not good with emotions and he really did not want to have this talk right now. So the older quickly made his way out the door and to his car, leaving a shocked and sadden Zach.

As Eugene drove back to his home, he squeezed the steering wheel in anger. And when he got home he took a vase he had threw it on the floor in anger (after making sure his dogs were out of the way).

He felt horrible and betrayed. He dreaded the days he had ahead. But he knew one way he could use to stop feeling this way. Eugene made his way to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He didn't even bother to get juice or a cup. He drank it right out of the bottle.

Eugene was definitely not good with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not intended but it worked out so well. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected also has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm late. You can thank school for that   
> :(  
> But in all seriousness though, thank you for all your support. It's very much appreciated.   
> :)

The next day Eugene woke up to a heavy hangover. He groaned as he got up off his bed. As he did this he made a face of disgust for he got a whiff of his breath. It smelled of pure vodka. The expression for him was questionable considering he's an alcoholic.

But, much to his sense it's because of what happened last night. He knew could've dealt with his seeping emotions better. But he needed something quick and easy to drown them out. So the vodka bottle now lies empty in his bed.

Eugene runs his fingers through his hair. He feels horrible. He knew he should've stayed with Zach and explain and help the other. But instead he had to be the reticent person he is. He knew this would create major problems in their relationship as well as with Keith and Ned.

He also knew that they would side with Zach. 

_Oh shit. Zach!_

_If they question us they might find out about Zach being bullied!_

Many, many thoughts ran and swam across his mind. He needed to make up a plan, but right now, he just wanted to wallow in his own problems. He felt selfish for it, but considering that he's been taking care of Zach, he feels as if he deserves this moment. (He knew he shouldn't be though.)

Eugene just wants to disappear from the face of the earth and never come back. He felt like a he was being too dramatic, but when you're a reticent person and you're feelings come out, it's number one on your wish list. 

Eugene lets out a deep sigh. He looked at the empty bottle in his bed. As he did this, the hangover pulsed in his head, but he was still able to remember that it was the last bottle he had. He knew he was going to need more.

As he stalked into his bathroom,  his dogs looked at him with pure curiosity as well as a hint of sadness. They felt bad for their human. His dogs tried to be helpful by whimpering but he only glanced at them. Pesto and Emma both put their heads down as they now realize that it was sort of no use. Their human was going through one of those days.

Eugene looked in the mirror. He hated what he saw. He normally did considering that he's quite the insecure person but today especially, he _hated_ what he saw. His hair was a mess his eyes had the bags under them and his tan complexion was losing its tan; he looked quite pale.

He thought for a moment, thinking of what could've caused this sight. First he wanted to blame it on the alcohol but he's been an alcoholic for years now and it's been a very long while for him to actually look that way. The only other explanation was Zach.

“This is how much you affect me?” He mumbled as he touched his face. He flinched for his hands were cold. Though he kept touching his face, his tan stayed pale. As he did this, the night before kept replaying in his head.

How he said he loved him replayed in his head. 

Eugene started to brush his teeth as he thought about his love for Zach. Because he did love him. He just wanted to know in _what way_.

Eugene thought to all the times Zach made him smile or feel warm. He kept searching in his ocean deep thoughts. He nearly choked on the water he was using to gargle the toothpaste when he came to a conclusion.

 _I like Zach_.

He slanted eyes widened. He loved him, but he also wanted to _be with him_. “You're in _deep_ shit.” He told himself as he cleaned himself up.

He contemplated on whether or not to take shower but because he was deep shit, he will look like shit. This was his logic.

So, the male just dressed and went out to get the thing that will numb him for a while. He didn't feel like eating, so breakfast was a no. Then again why wouldn't it be? Hangovers and breakfast don't exactly mix, especially when you have emotions thrown in into the mix.

The only thing he made sure of was that he was awake enough to drive. Now that was a must. 

As Eugene came a to a red light, he thought about Zach. He thought about the times he would observe him and find cute quirks about him. Or how his laugh was the most adorable thing _ever_. Or how his smile made him warm inside.

Green. He saw a flash of green. The light had turned green.

Eugene pressed the pedal and continued. He felt so dumb for not being aware of his feelings. He felt even more dumb for not owning up to them. _How did I get this far and not notice?_ he thought.

Finally he got to Target and quickly made his way to the alcohol aisle, ignoring the looks he received as he zombie walked to it. Wow, he really must've looked like shit.

The Asian let out a small sigh of relief as he made it and found no one there. This is just what he needed. He felt at peace knowing he could forget about his life for a little while. But it didn't last long.

“So you're the little nerds' bodyguard.” It wasn't a question and it came from someone he really didn't want to see. Eugene turned around to see Xavier with a smirk. Why was he smirking? Does he actually think he can start a fight with Eugene at _Target_ and _win_? Does he actually think that this boy won't use his _Korean_ _rage_?

Eugene didn't want to fight at Target or any public place, no matter how aggressive he can be. But his emotions have already been slipping out so at this point he won't care. Also, the guy and his buddies just need to go die in a ditch.

“I'm his friend, but I guess from your perspective it seems that way.” Eugene responded monotoned, with a blank but dead expression. Though it was monotoned, it was cold and uninviting. It honestly sent shivers down Xavier's spine.

They stood there for a few seconds glaring, not exactly knowing what to do. Eugene didn't plan for this and he could come up with something, but he found it to be unnecessary. He knew could tell him to stop bullying Zach and what not, but he knows a simple verbal plea won't do much. He needed a strong reinforcement; he knows how bullying works from personal experience.

He was about to leave when the other stopped him, “I'm guessing you two had a fight.” Eugene stopped in his tracks and took a cold front and looked him dead in the eye. He knew what he meant by “you two.” 

“I can tell. You look like shit. That and you seem to be very, _very_ close to him, what with being his bodyguard and all.” He had a taunting tone.

“What's it to you? All you ever do is bully him, which frankly just shows how pathetic you are.” He glared hard and icily. Eugene would be lying if he said he wasn't ready to start swinging. Xavier quirked up an eyebrow and started to eye him, observing him, learning whatever he could. 

Then a glint in his eyes appear, and then a smirk. He had found it. But this didn't change Eugene's appearance, only his thoughts. _What is he doing_....

The smirk then turned to what looked like a genuine smile. Eugene couldn't tell, mainly because he was too tired to care.That and he didn't even know the guy could smile. But soon enough, it only took three words for the Asian to have a a different expression.

“You like him.”

His eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. He wanted to a first but the more he thought about it, the more he inclined to just letting it out. He knew he wouldn't be ashamed for liking a male, the only problem was that word could get around to the other three Try Guys. Something he didn't want. 

But if Xavier definitely knew about his feelings, then this would show that Eugene will do just about anything to _protect_ his friend.

 _Friend_. It hurt to think of Zach that way now that he was aware of his feelings. But, he'll take what he can get.

Xavier knew he was going out on a limb here, assuming he had feelings for Zach, but he was an intuitive person. And the silence was proving him even more right. But he still knew that he needed Eugene to confrim it.

Eugene stared at him and finally decided to speak. “I do. Anything wrong with that?” He spoke with much assertiveness and with no fear. Xavier only smirked.

The other male walked up to the Asian and said, “No. I'm not homophobic. Besides it's fun to know you have competition.” He walked away as he said the last word, leaving Eugene wide eyed.

“I'll leave you to your alcohol now. Oh, and don't worry about your little secret. I'll keep it safe. But word the wise, you better make up with him. Unless you want to see him in the arms of someone you'd rather see six feet underground.” And with that, he was gone.

Eugene almost dropped the unpaid bottle he had in his hands at the realization that hit him hard. 

 _Xavier likes Zach_.

Well _shit_. This was _not_ good.

Eugene quickly grabbed three more bottles for he knew he was going to need it. He also knew he needed a plan and quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me just clear up some stuff. I know that quite a few of you are thinking that this is some cliché story line where the one bullying has feelings for the bullied and the protector/helpful person likes the bullied. And the bully and the protector compete for the others’ love.
> 
> This is not of one those love triangles. It may seem like it, but you will see as the story progresses that it's not like that. Yes the bully likes the bullied but that's just it. You guys will see. 
> 
> Besides, if I wanted to do such a cliché story line, I would've used three of the Try Guys or someone else from Buzzfeed to compete against Eugene for Zach. That is all.  
> :)

Once Monday crept up, Zach didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay in the warmth and comfort of his bed. But he needed money to live. So he got up feeling empty and quite frankly, mad. And surprisingly he wasn't mad at himself. He was mad at Eugene. But most of all he was disappointed.

Zach will admit what happened on Saturday was unexpected and weird to say the least. But Eugene was finally opening up to him; in fact he did. And it's not that the smaller had given up on the Asian, it just made him euphoric to know someone so guarded could finally let down some of their guard. But in the end, Zach only held a tad bitter disappointment towards his friend.

_Friend? Are we even friends anymore?_  he thought. Zach rubbed his temple, sighing. He feels like one of those High School girls who suffer from too much angst. 

As he gets ready for work he decides to not look in the mirror for he knew that the emotional toll Eugene gave him didn't bode well on his looks. He can already hear Ned and Keith asking him questions. Then he thought about Eugene. _Would he even ask, even if he knows? Would he go back to being protective? Would he even turn up to work?_

Questions ran and swam. Some dumb, others important. But some got answered when he checked his phone. Eugene hadn't texted him. Zach let out another sigh. “Girl with angst.” He muttered to himself.

 

When he made his way to his desk, he greeted Ned and Keith. It was genuine but still fake. Then he noticed that Eugene wasn't there. Or at least he wasn't at his desk because he was at Buzzfeed. Zach could tell because his coffee cup was on his desk. It was next to a flask. 

The paller man rolled his eyes. _He's clearly dealing with his emotions well_ , he thought. He looked around the office, trying to look for the older man but couldn't find him. It was clear that Eugene wasn't exactly trying to avoid Zach. But to avoid any awkward stares or glances or greetings Zach decided to grab his laptop and work somewhere else. 

When questioned by Ned and Keith, he told them that he wanted to try something new. And as he saw a glimpse of Eugene's permed hair, he quickly bolted up the stairs of the company, making sure to not leave anything behind or be spotted. 

Keith and Ned looked at each other in confusion. They had an idea of what was going on, but they chose not voice it.

Zach let out a breath as he knew was “safe.” As he sat down to do his work, he felt so stupid for acting immature. He knew he should talk to Eugene about it. Or at least be able to work around him. But instead he's one floor above and hoped to God that the tanned man doesn't come up here.

Zach quickly reassures himself that a little space from each other is good anyway. It will clear both their minds and think of a way to approach this situation. And even though he was right in that aspect, his mind kept slipping off into doubt. 

So he burried himself into his work.

Eventually hours pass and by this time around, there's practically no one at Buzzfeed. They've all gone home. And Zach would've gone home sooner but he decided to bury himself in work. He's never been so productive in his life it honestly scared him.

But soon enough, he finished and he knew that meant he had to go. So as he was packing up his stuff, a hand touched his shoulder. Zach squeaked and turned around so fast that he slapped that other person. 

“Ow! Remind me to not scare you ever again!” The person was Xavier. Zach would've immediately apologized but he held it back for someone more worthy. 

“Why are you here so late? You're just an intern.” The smaller questioned coldly. “I may be one but I still have work loads to do. Also I was waiting for you.” He said as he rubbed his now red cheek.

“For what? So you can bully me?” Zach continued to pack up, but faster this time. “Actually no. I came to do the opposite.” Xavier looked at him. Zach finished packing up so he stared at him. Xavier didn't look like his malicious self. He looked calm and sincere. But Zach was too cynical to believe him. 

“Like I'd ever believe you.” And he walked towards the stairs. “Zach, wait.” Xavier quickly followed and grabbed his wrist to stop him. His grip wasn't hard; it was no where near painful. In fact it was kind of weak. Zach found this very questionable and turned to face him. He didn't say anything for his expression said it all.

“I just want to talk to you, okay. No fighting, no arguments, no bullying. Just verbal, civil communication between us.” He let go of his wrist. Zach thought for a minute. He was already tired from the Eugene incident, and he just finished a work load. He also suffered from HSGA: High School Girl Angst. So he really didn't feel like dealing with the intern.

“And if I say no?” 

Xavier frowned. Which was very foreign to his face from what Zach could tell. This made Zach a tad curious. “Well then I'd just bug you ‘till you let me speak with you alone.” 

“Look around, we're alone now.” Zach gestured to the empty floor. “No we're not. There's someone downstairs.”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?” Xavier asked rolling his eyes. Zach could tell it wasn't meant in an insulting way, which surprised him. 

“So where alone would you like to talk? Better yet what do you want to talk about?” Zach questioned. “Anywhere but here or the parking lot. And what I want to talk about is me bullying you.” Xavier fiddled with his hands a bit, making it a tad awkward.

Zach's eyes widen. He definitely needs to hear this. “Okay. We can talk.” Xavier half smiled but he quickly turned serious and nodded when Zach spoke again, “But if you try anything I won't hesitate to call the cops on you.”

As they head downstairs and to the exit, Eugene watched them. He couldn't help but feel a pang of worry and jealousy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week   
> woot-woot!!

"Would you like anything to drink?" Zach asked very awkwardly. Then again how do you ask your bully what they prefer to drink? Was Xavier the bully anymore anyway? He had been off the radar for a while now and now when he comes back he doesn't do anything. No physical abuse. No verbal abuse. Nothing. He just wanted to talk. Talk like civilized people.

Zach wonders what happened during the time he went missing from his life. _What did he discover?_ He hoped to find out today, or at least get some questions answered.

"Um, water would just be fine," He said oddly serene, "Don't poison it though." The green-eyed man smiled fondly. "Don't worry, I ran out of poison." Zach meant it jokingly but it came out deadpan and serious. This made the others' smile fall slightly, but he knew deserved it even if it wasn't intentional.

As Zach disappeared into his kitchen, he thought about the events that have just unfolded and will unfold. Xavier asked to talk to him nicely, then Zach gave him the directions to his house and now the damn man is _sitting_ in his living room. The smaller sighed as he got a clean, clear glass cup. The only questions that ran through his head while he filled the cup with water were _how_ and _why._

_Why the sudden change of heart?_

_How did Zach end up giving him his address?_

Questions like these ran across his head. He took in a breath as he prepared to ask questions. He was not going to let Xavier get away so easily. Xavier never did. It was only fair for him to return the favor.

Zach handed him the cup and Xavier thanked them. As Zach sat down in the far right corner of the couch the other was sitting on, he began to talk. "You no doubt have some questions." Zach gave him sarcastic look and said, "I wonder why." Xavier chuckled nervously. This bothered Zach a bit. In his eyes, he had no right to be nervous. It should be Zach being nervous and more awkward than usual. 

Surprisingly the smaller was calm and serious. He was still awkward of course, but you'd expect the bullied to be a mess around their bully, especially alone. But Zach only held a serious front. He knew why though. Zach was cold and bitter. His blood wasn't boiling like it should be. It was numb and spiteful. Part of Zach was willing to listen to the man, but in a dark corner of his soul there lied every negative emotion Xavier had made him feel. And that corner, no matter how small, wanted nothing more than to scream and throw his furniture at him. Zach wanted revenge, but much to the corner's dismay, he stuck to his morals. 

However, his tone and expressions were controlled by the dark corner. And that was good enough for him.

"Well, ask away." He drank from the cup. He was already halfway down. Zach knew exactly the very first question he wanted to ask.

"Why are you so nervous?" His voice was small but undeniably bitter. Xavier took a breath in, "Maybe because I used to bully you and genuinely regret it. Also, when you have that dark look in your eye you get pretty scary."

"If only I knew sooner." 

"Hehe yeah..." The green-eyed man laughed awkwardly. He felt like such a dick. He should feel like one. But Xavier _really felt_ _bad._ There was silence for a few seconds. Most of which Zach spent trying not to be impolite and not downright glare at the man right next to him. Eventually, Zach continued to ask questions. And he made sure to not sugar coat them. He needed those answers.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Why did you change so quickly?" 

Xavier took in a deep breath and rubbed his hands against his thighs to get his clammy hands dry. Zach looked at him, questionable. "Okay, once I tell you please don't say anything to anyone about it." The man said. Zach nodded.

"The reason why I changed so quickly was that I realized what I was doing was wrong and..." 

"And what?" Zach was getting slightly impatient. 

"And because I realized I have feelings for you."

_"What?"_

"I know, I know! But just hear me out okay." He gestured his hands for Zach to calm down. _How dare he?_  

"Like I said I have feelings for you. And with that, I found some new morals. And since I didn't see you for a while it gave me time to think about my actions. I thought about it long and hard. That's when I realized what I was doing was wrong and had to stop it."

"Took you long enough," Zach spoke, quite sharp. Xavier cringed with utter guilt. "Well, even a traitor can mend. I happen to know one."

"Did you just fucking quote Edmund Pevensie from Narnia? You don't have that right. C. S. Lewis didn't die for this shit."

Xavier chuckled, this time it was a warm chuckle. Getting that off his chest made him feel better. Though, he knows he shouldn't. "But that quote suits me." "Or so you think."

The taller smiled in return. "Any more questions?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay go ahead."

"Why did you bully me? Will you keep bullying me—what about the other two, will they keep bullying me? 

"Well, at first it started as teasing, and then I got very negative thoughts about you and those thoughts overran what was I supposed to do and what I wasn't. I'm still sorry about that by the way. And no I won't. There is no point in trying to make amends if I don't mean it. And as for the other two, I'll try my best to get them on my side. I make no promises."

"As long as you promise to try," Zach said, doubting Xavier already. He needed more than just a couple of words after being tormented by the guy and the other two stooges for a while. But he does have a small tinge of faith that he has changed and he will stay true to his word. But faith can be so easily crushed.

"For my last couple of questions: you do realize that I'm straight, and how did you get feelings for me and why did you tell me?"

"Ahhh," Xavier started and Zach could swear to God that he saw him blush for a split second. "Yes I do, but the thing is, I'm _not trying_ to get with you. I have something else in mind. As for me gaining feelings...I'd rather not get into that. It's already awkward enough."

"What do you have in mind and why did you tell me?" Zach pressed, wanting to know more. "I'm about to kill two birds with two stones; someone else likes you."

"Wait, what that doesn't make any sense," Zach exclaimed, but Xavier was already getting up. He was leaving. And he was leaving three very important questions to Zach unanswered. "Who else likes me, Xavier? And could elaborate on your answers?" Zach tried to stop him, but the taller was already turning the doorknob. 

"That I can't tell you. And I gave you an answer; it'll all make sense eventually, that I promise." And with that, he left. 

Zach wanted to call out and shake him for the answers he needed to know. But it was no use; the man had already pulled out of his driveway and drove away. 

Three questions. Three answers. Three answers that Xavier had but wouldn't give him. 

Zach let out a low growl and went back into his house. He picked up the glass cup the other had drunk from and gave it a tight squeeze. Then, all you could hear was the sound of a glass cup shattering against the shiny wooden floor. 

"Three questions," Zach mumbled, dropping onto the couch, right side up; he almost stepped on the glass as he did this. The pale man rubbed his face in frustration, _"three fucking questions."_


	6. Chapter 6

Eugene sipped on his coffee. It was warm yet very bitter. He felt that it should taste like him. As he sipped it, he thought about Zach and how he left with Xavier. How they didn't just leave the building and didn't talk in the parking lot. How they drove away to no doubt one of either's home. Eugene just couldn't help but feel so anxious to know if Zach was okay. It may explain why the man wasn't asleep at three in the morning, knowing he had to go to work in a couple of hours. He also couldn't help but feel quite jealous. After finding out that Xavier likes Zach, Eugene has him on the top five of his to-kill list.

Eugene just sits and thinks. He thinks about everything. But one thing he knows he has to think about is how to confront Zach about that night, as well as Xavier. _I had my time to think, now it's time to act_ , he thinks as he sips the last of the coffee. Eugene sets the cup down and goes to bed. It takes him a while to actually fall asleep, but eventually physical and emotional exhaustion takes over. As he falls asleep, he doesn't dream about the conversation that he and Zach were going to have, no. But he does dream of the two of them together. Eugene dreams of having Zach in his arms. Feeling and listening to his heartbeat and listening to his slow calm breathing. He dreams of feeling the smaller's warmth engulfing him, making both feel safe and happy. Dream Eugene does. 

But dreams don't last forever. 

 

Eugene takes a cold shower, in an attempt to wake up his weary body. Today was the day he was going to confront Zach about the other day. They both had their space to think and to actually do something. But neither has done anything. Up until now, that is. And truth be told, Eugene is glad that he's making the first move rather than the smaller. Zach shouldn't be confronting him about anything, really. Zach has always been open about his feelings towards the Asian, expressing that he and the others care for him. Yet Eugene does the total opposite, and the one time he does express his feelings he _messes it up_. So, no Zach shouldn't say anything, it should only be Eugene. It was him who messed up not Zach, after all.

 

As Eugene makes it to his desk, his heart pounds. His breathing picks up yet it feels uneven as if little air was coming in. He felt like blaming it on Zach, but Eugene wasn't one for irrationality. When he makes it to his desk he's greeted by Ned and Keith. "Hello dark lord." Ned greets him. He was wearing a fake black bushy mustache and attempted an evil smile. Eugene couldn't help but grin at the green-eyed man. "Why hello my evil mustache wearing minion." He decided to go along with Ned. "Well, you look better," Keith commented with a smile. This brought a wave of confusion which soon replaced by worry. Did they find out? No, they couldn't have. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, pulling an artificial confused face. Ned and Keith look at each other for a split second. "Well, it's just that you've been kind of out of it lately. And we normally let you do your thing because _you're Eugene_ ; in short we're just happy you're doing better." Keith chooses his words very carefully, not wanting to upset or feel the other's Korean wrath.

Eugene gave them a small smile. This really warmed his heart. "Thanks, guys." They return the smile. Though it fades once he returns to reality. "Has anyone seen Zach?" "He hasn't really been sitting with us this week. So we don't really know where he goes." Ned answered this time. "And neither of you bothered to question him?" Eugene held a slight hint of irritation in his voice but nonetheless waited to hear their explanation. "Well, we thought it was best to give him space. You're not the only one who's been out of it lately." Ned sips his coffee. "All we know is that he's around here somewhere. Just look around." Keith said as he typed on his computer.

Eugene nodded, dropping his stuff on his desk and then leaving to go find the smaller male. "I didn't expect him to go look for him right now," Keith spoke to Ned. "Well, it's Eugene. Besides, it's best if they get their stuff sorted out sooner than later." Ned responded, getting Keith to agree with him. He was right after all.

 

First, Eugene looked downstairs, all over. Even the bathrooms. His intuition was telling him that Zach would be upstairs, but he just had to make sure. Eugene was not one for letting possibilities go untouched. Eugene was out of breath once he made it to the second floor of the building. And his uneven breathing and palpitating heart weren't helping. Part of him felt like taking a break for he had been searching for at least an hour, delaying him on his work. But he needed to see him. He needed to know if he was okay and where their friendship stood. Eugene knows how to handle losing people, but that doesn't mean he wants to lose them. And even if it hurt Eugene to know that they might only ever be friends, he was okay with it. Being friends with him was good enough for him. 

Eugene was about to go back downstairs for he already spent too much time trying to find the other; he needed to get his work done. But he heard Zach's endearing laugh. Eugene swallowed his anxiety and followed the laugh. And there he was sitting next to a window on a huge grey couch, smiling and laughing with Ashley. The taller couldn't help but stare in awe as he watched the two conversed. It'd been a while since he heard his laugh or even seen him smile. Which reminded him of what was needed to be the one making Zach do such endearing actions.

Eugene lets out a deep breath and walks to the pair. "Hey, guys." He said. Ashley immediately greeted him with a friendly smile like she always does. Zach however just gave him a fake smile and turned back to typing on his laptop. Eugene felt like glaring at him but he didn't want Ashley to worry or even say anything so he kept his usual stoic demeanor. "Zach, can I talk to you privately?" 

Zach looked up from his laptop, "I'm kind of busy right now." Eugene felt the urge to glare at him got stronger for being rude at him. But he couldn't, not when their friend was around. "It's fine. We can talk later. meet me in the parking lot at seven." Eugene wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to solve this whether Zach wanted to or not. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment and that's when Zach realized he had no choice. "That'll be fine." He obliged.

Eugene gave him a nod and walked away. As he walked away, he couldn't help but frown as pessimistic thoughts formed.

"Why didn't you just talk to him? I could've left." Ashley inquired. Zach didn't meet her gaze, "I just didn't feel like talking to him right now." "That's a load of bullshit. You love talking to Eugene. Something's up. I know. I should know, I was married to you for an entire week." She smiled at him. Zach cracked a smile and then looked at her, "I promise you it's nothing you should worry about 'cause I can handle this." "If you say so, my dear ex-husband." She joked making him chuckle.

 

The clock read seven. Eugene was outside, right in front of his car waiting for the slim man. As he waited his anxiousness kept growing. He felt like he was going to mess up again. Eugene knew what to say and what to do but he just feared that all of the rationality he had left would fly out the window once Zach came out. The taller inhaled and exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Eugene scolded himself for letting his emotions slightly touch him. He breathed in again, this time changing his mindset. He was not about to let some stupid emotions stop him. He was going to make it right his way.

"Eugene." Zach walked towards him. The said man turned his head to pay attention to him. Eugene swallowed his emotions and put on his usually stoic face. "You said you wanted to talk." Zach stood in front of him awkwardly, though he was trying to hide the awkwardness. Eugene felt his face heat up at the sight; it was very cute to him and he wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms. He quickly recovers himself, giving an artificial and awkward cough. So far everything has been awkward and they both dislike it.

"Yeah, I do." Eugene nods. Zach gave all of his attention towards him. He wanted to hear what he had to say. He's wanted to for a while. But he wants to not talk about it either. He feels like if maybe they just ignore it things would go back to normal but he knows that isn't reasonable and that he's just being a big wuss. That explains why he didn't want to talk to Eugene earlier. It also explains why he feels like walking away right now. But much like Eugene, he swallows his emotions and gets ready to hear what the other has to say. One way or another this little problem they have will come to an end.

"Zach," The taller starts. "I'm sorry for just leaving like that after our argument. I didn't mean to. I'm just not used expressing my emotions. And when I do they have a fifty/fifty chance of coming out like an explosion. Like I said, I'm really sorry about that." Eugene had more to say but he waited for Zach to process his apology. Zach looked at him, trying to find any trace of hypocrisy. Much to his joy, he couldn't find any. 

"It's okay. I forgive you. But I do have some questions though." Zach gave him a small smile. Eugene nodded while taking in the gesture. "Why did you react the way you did when you found out that I was getting bullied? Why did you run away after saying that you loved me? _Do you really love me?"_ Zach got close to Eugene once he asked the last question. He wasn't too close but it was close enough for Eugene to want to take a step back for he felt flustered. This was the second time Zach had made him blush and he wasn't proud of it.

"Answer honestly." Zach furrowed his eyebrows at him. He wanted to mean business, but Eugene couldn't take him seriously for he found his gestures to be endearing. He felt like smiling and pinching his cheeks but that would make all of this go to hell. So he stuck to what he asked for. "I reacted that way because I care about you...a lot. I hate seeing people I care about get hurt, especially when I can help. And I ran away because like I said I'm not used to expressing my emotions and when I do I feel like I've revealed too much for the outcome is usually negative." He explained himself. "As for your last question, yes I do love you. You are one of the few people in this world I love. Which makes me prone to being a mama bear." He chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

Zach smiled at him. That's what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Eugene come clean. "Okay, one last question." Zach smiled brightly at him. The taller nodded. "Can I hug you?"

This took Eugene by surprise. He didn't expect him to get so happy in a short amount of time. But then again, Zach was a happy guy. Something that complemented Eugene and he knew it and he liked it. (But he'd never admit that of course.) Zach was also an affection guy, something that Eugene dispised but loved at the same time. And even though he felt like saying no for he isn't one for affection, he wasn't going to pass up this moment. Not when he's been itching to have him in his arms. 

"Yeah sure."

Zach jumped into his arms, but still careful not push him on top of the other's car. He wrapped his arms around the tanned man and melted into his warmth. As for Eugene, it took him a while to actually put his arms to use. It was awkward for him but he quickly got the hang of it. Hugs are one of the most simple things in life no matter if you hate them. As they hugged Zach felt odd, but not in a bad way. It was a feeling that he's never truly felt with anyone other than someone he's known his entire life: his mother. He feels secure, safe in Eugene's arms. But there was still something about it that made it different from the way his mother made him feel safe. He couldn't figure it out and it did frustrate him, but he quickly pushed it aside for he was hugging someone who rarely gives out affection. He wasn't going to waste his time.

Eugene was at bliss as they hugged. It was rare for them to hug and he just felt pure joy having him in his arms. "By the way, I love you too," Zach said quietly against his warm chest hoping he didn't hear him but at the same that he did. Eugene smiled and hugged him tighter for that was another unexpected surprise. But his smile quickly faded for he knew Zach only loved him as a friend. And even though Eugene didn't romantically love him, it still hurt for some unknown reason. But he still enjoyed the hug. Like Zach, he wasn't going to let a few pessimistic thoughts ruin the moment.

"One last question," Zach said as he let go, hoping his cheeks weren't red from feeling flustered about hugging and saying that he loved him. They were and Eugene smiled at the sight. "You already said that," he spoke with a sarcastic tone, "But go on." "Can I go to your house?" Zach gave him a grin. "On a work night?" 

Zach rolled his eyes, "We're adults. Besides, it's been a while since I've trashed it." Eugene narrowed his eyes at him, "Ah yes, I've missed seeing you trash my house." "I know you have. And I know for a fact the Pesto and Emma miss me." Eugene sighed but with a smile on his face. "Fine." Zach smiled and walked to his car. Eugene watched him go smiling at the event that just happened moments ago. 

As he started his car four words swam in the back of his mind. _"I love you too."_  

He felt disconsolate. But those four words made him beam anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a happy note 'cause the last few chapters have been nothing but agnst lmao :)


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since everything happened. Zach looked vibrant more than ever and had little to no bruises. In fact, the bullying stopped, physically at least. With a little help from Xavier and Eugene (separately of course), the other two jerks stopped hurting him. But they still harassed him verbally and sometimes through the media. And though their comments did hurt Zach, the man didn't pay much attention for he simply didn't care anymore. He had realized that throughout his life he had been bullied and it hurt him and brought him down. But someone else doesn't have control over you, only you do. The past month has taught him that not caring and having good people around you is the best remedy. 

As for Eugene, the man was also quite joyful. He was still the same weird, stoic, evil genius that the guys know and love. But he glowed. His eye bags went away and he stopped drinking irresponsibly and started to take care of himself more. Eugene wasn't as stressed; no he felt happier. Well, as happy as he could be. 

Throughout the month Eugene fell deeper and deeper into the hole of what he likes to call "The Forbidden." Though what it really is, is love. Eugene was falling for Zach and him being the dork he is called it The Forbidden. He knew he should try to get over him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Zach was everything he despised at first but soon realized it's what he _needed_. And it killed him every day knowing he has to pretend that he only likes the shorter in a platonic way. Eugene wanted to do everything with him! He wanted to show Zach just wonderful he his and how much he means to Eugene. 

But all he could do is give him a friendly smile while having a pained, longing look in his eyes. And it killed him.

 

 

* * *

 ~~~~ ~~~~Zach quickly typed as he walked into the office. He was texting Xavier. It was odd really. To think his bully is now an acquaintance is something that he really didn't understand. And though he tried to he just couldn't really fit the pieces together. But he was content with it. The lack of understanding didn't bother him anymore because he knew he'd never understood the taller male. However, that was much preferred to having him being an ass. So Zach was fine, skeptical but fine.

"Hey, Eugene." The smaller greeted the raven-haired male. Eugene acknowledged with a smile and went back to work. Normally he'd say something but it was that time of the month where he has to make an eye-catching video for the company to post. So he has to give his uttermost attention to his video. And that was okay with Zach. A smile was enough for him. He just wished that Eugene wasn't so hard on himself. 

Zach placed his phone down near his computer and went to the kitchen that the company had. (He left is phone carelessly for his desk was next to Eugene's'.) While he was gone, his phone dinged but Eugene couldn't hear it since he had his headphones on. He could, however, only see the screen flash, showing the notification or whatever it was. Now, normally he wasn't one to pry into others' business, but the name that flashed hooked him. It was Xavier. 

Eugene felt a sting of irritation and slight jealousy. He and Xavier hadn't really talked since that incident at the store and he didn't want to. He doesn't think he'd be able to contain his anger and jealousy if ever did see his stupid face once more. But he knew he had to one day for Zach and he started to talk and put the past behind them. Not Eugene, however. Eugene didn't trust him one bit and didn't want Zach around him. But in the end, he couldn't control the smaller but instead could only hope to God that _nothing_ happens while he's with that green-eyed demon.

The messages read: "I'll take care of them," and "It'll be fun, I promise." Eugene's curiosity was killing him but he knew this was something he could only ask Zach about. Which wasn't much trouble since he's an open book. Especially after the past month. The taller put the phone down with a deep breath. He turned his attention to his computer and continued to work. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think about the messages. He already had an idea of who "them" were: the two other jerks. As for the "promise," he hopes to find out soon what that is. 

Once Zach came back, he didn't bother to talk to Eugene for he knew he was too embedded into his project. So he just sat down and started to work. Eugene, however, gave him a few glances. They were full of worry and awe. Eugene loved to look at Zach for he found him very captivating. He could honestly waste his time watching the shorter for hours and not care. But his worry about Xavier was ruining it. Eugene takes in a small breath to and continues his work.

A while passes once Zach finally picks up his phone to answer the other. Eugene felt his heart pound and wanted nothing more than to see what Zach was typing. But he knew better than to do so, so he faced his project once more. Zach, on the other hand, stopped mid-text and looked a Eugene for a few seconds. He had a feeling that the older was going to react in a negative way for what he was about to ask him but he wanted to ask him anyway.

"Hey, Eugene," Zach tapped the older's shoulder gently. Eugene took off his headset and turned to look at the shorter. He looked nervous. He knew because he was biting his lip. It was very endearing but it made Eugene a tad nervous as well. "Yeah?" He took off his headset and gave the younger his attention. "Do you wanna go to a party with me? Xavier invited me." Eugene felt relief wash over him. Zach wasn't going to be alone with him, and that made him feel more secure. 

"Yeah of course. Just tell me when and where and the occasion." The taller smiled. It was now Zach's turn to have relief touch him. He was always very cautious when bringing up the green-eyed male. He knew Eugene didn't want Xavier around and was very cynical about him, no matter how much he tried tolerating the man for him. But he also knew that he's willing to put his feelings aside and get through the situation. 

"It's this Friday, at the bar we go to, and it's his birthday," Zach spoke casually, but anyone could point out the nervousness his voice held. Though he was relieved, he knew Eugene could easily change his mind. Especially since the occasion was something that didn't bode well for the older; hence the nervousness.

Eugene's eyes went dark and his lips formed a straight line. He hated this. He didn't want to go celebrate that asshole's birthday. But he has too because his conscience won't let him do otherwise. "Zach—," "Eugene, I know you don't want to go and celebrate his birthday. Frankly, I don't really want to either and I am suspicious about it. But he's trying." Zach gave him a half pleading smile. Though he had a point, it didn't change the distaste for it. "I know he is. But that doesn't change how I feel or think. And I know the same goes for you." the taller looked at his clenched fist that was near his keyboard. 

Zach looked defeated and knew he couldn't say anything for the older was right. "Besides you just said yourself you seem suspicious and that you don't even want to go. So what's the big deal?" Eugene at poked Zach. He never truly asked him why he even bothers with the other male. But now that he has an opening, he'll ask away. 

Zach looked away and thought for a moment. "I guess it's because I've never seen someone try so hard to change. I know you don't always like giving the benefit of the doubt, But I do. So please go with me." As much as Eugene despised his thought process, he liked it at the same time. It's what drags him to the shorter. It balances him and he hates it, but he loves it even more.

"I'll go with you. On two conditions: we don't stay for too long and we invite Ned and Keith." The taller gave him a side glance before turning away. Zach smiled and grabbed his hand gently, "Okay, sure. Thank you, Eugene."

The said male could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as the small warm hand let go. Oh, how he hated The Forbidden.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry for not updating in months. School and my personal life have been kicking my ass. But don't worry I'm good and the story will go on :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't know how much time I spent on this (and the upcoming chapter). Like literal months...but I'm back!! So, enjoy this trashy writing if you can lmao :,)

 

Eugene hated how he was getting ready for a party he didn't want to go to. He hated how he knew had to dress presentable. He didn't want to dress in his usual sense of fashion. No, he wanted to dress up as if he were going to the gas station at three in the morning. But he knew he couldn't because of Zach. All because of _freaking Zach!_  He hated how his attachment has brought him to this.

He hated The Forbidden.

The taller male lets out a sigh as he looked in the mirror. He looked good as always, but for once he didn't want to look good. Eugene just stands there, staring into the mirror, rethinking his life choices and how it's gotten to this point. And thinks about Zach and how each day that bright smile and laugh of his brings him closer to The Forbidden. He exhales deeply. 

As much as he wasn't one for feeling much or even expressing much, Eugene felt the most with Try Guys, but especially with  Zach. This tiny Jewish, hairy, pale man has crawled into his cold heart and slowly let out the fire that resides in the enclosed ice walls of it. He knew it was inevitable for him to feel something for someone, he just never expected it to be this strong, nor with Zach.

He honestly feels like he doesn't deserve someone so amazing. Someone  _so precious_. He's lucky and he knows that. He just wished, on behalf of his pining self, that he had more luck with Zach. 

Eugene gives himself one last look before exhaling deeply. He just hopes that the night doesn't straight to hell.

 

* * *

Eugene can feel the music vibrate off him and he hasn't even entered the bar yet. He could also smell some alcohol that was seeping through the entrance and the people that were in the outdoor part of the bar. He wasn't one to be disgusted or intimidated or feel much of any negative emotion when he was close or in this environment. He liked the smell of liquor and seeing people enjoy themselves. Most of all he, simply liked to party. But, the tall man was getting more and more irritated by the second. Being at one his favorite bars right now because of this one  _specific fuck's birthday_  made him sick to the core. 

Eugene can't help but scowl at himself for being so damn  _weak_. He has had this thought more than million times, but tonight, it was strong. And it was anger. However, he's not angry at Zach. He could never be mad at the smaller for something he didn't really do. This was all on Eugene, he was the one who let a little interest in Zach go too far. He had the power to stop—to get over Zach and be able to put his foot on the ground and tell that small, beautiful, bright man "no."

But he didn't and couldn't because he doesn't want to, no matter how much anger he holds towards himself or how much it hurt to be pining after Zach. Eugene was weak for Zach and that made him so damn angry. He hated how all the paler had to do was just look at him or smile and he was under his spell. His judgment was being clouded by  _stupid emotions_  and he just wanted to scream his lungs out.

Zach noticed the scowl and gently touched his arm, getting his attention. "I know you don't want to be here, that is quite evident by the look on your face," Eugene felt a tad embarrassed. His emotions were bubbling, slightly surfacing, and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep this charade up. But Zach's gentle touch and awareness soothed him. And he still hated it. The man hated how Zach held so much control over him, but that's what he gets for giving into his feelings. This was his punishment and loved and hated it at the same time. 

 _I'm a walking paradox_ , he thinks to himself as he lets out a small sigh. "You're not the only one feeling this way," Zach gives him a soft smile. "We just have to act like we're having a good time for a few hours and then be on our way. After this, I definitely owe one." The smaller chuckles before looking at his phone to see if Ned and Keith were here. (They had decided to wait for the other two solely because they didn't want to go in by themselves.) "Don't sweat it, I'd do anything for you." Eugene was, at the moment, completely soothed. Zach was caught off guard for a split second, blushing lightly, which still didn't go unnoticed by Eugene even though it was dark out. 

The paler man quickly composed himself and returned back to his witty self. "Oh, anything, huh?" He smirked up at Eugene. Now it was Eugene's turn to blush, which was also noticed by Zach, even though his skin was more tanned and it was dark. Eugene scolded himself for letting himself be caught off guard when he should've known Zach would retort back with something like that. But he couldn't help but think lewd thoughts right after the smaller spoke. "Shut up," Eugene playfully glared at him. Zach was about to say something back but his phone rang. It was Ned. They were here. 

They exchanged looks. "Let's just get this over with." Zach couldn't have agreed more and started to walk towards the bar with a starting-to-be-irritated-again  Eugene. 

 _Oh, this should be fun_ , Zach thought, knowing damn well that the taller was thinking the same too.

 

* * *

They were greeted by their friends at the entrance. "You guys ready to party?" Keith asked excitedly. Eugene swallowed his negative emotions and gave him the most genuine smirk he could muster up, "Always." "Then let's go!" Ned shouted, not really getting attention from the strangers around them for they were all too busy minding their own business. Eugene was glad Zach let them come; they can really break the ice without even knowing.

They all entered and the night began. 

The music was stronger and the lights were almost blinding from flashing too much. People were drinking heavily and dancing around, having the time of their lives. All four of the Try Guys could feel their adrenalin start to activate. In no time they started to drink and dance. Only, they didn't dance with others even though they got asked to. They danced amongst themselves, losing themselves to the music. 

Ned and Keith were dancing together which meant that Zach and Eugene had to partner up. (This only happened because Zach was a little more than tipsy and knew he needed a chaperone. Not that Eugene minded.) Eugene was honestly mesmerized by Zach. Though he was a better dancer, seeing Zach slightly sweaty and moving his hips in a lewd way made him want to look at only him. The taller had lust and adoration in his eyes. Eugene took this chance to get closer, grabbing him gently by the hips. He didn't want to scare him away, even though he doubted he would for the man was tipsy and was letting loose.

So he moved gently and Zach complied, moving along with him. They were very close, their chests only about six inches apart. Eugene wanted to be closer he knew he'd be questioning him so he kept it as it is, not that he was complaining though. Zach was a sight. The way his petite body moved was almost sinful had he not been so cute. 

Zach had an adorable smile has he swayed the beat of whatever song was playing. His arms, touching his body in the most innocent way, yet it wasn't completely for some touches had been lewd. Eugene felt a tad aroused but he was too hypnotized by his beauty to pay attention to it. He was lost in sight.

But it didn't last long because Xavier greeted them. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." He yelled over the blaring music. The two had stopped dancing and Eugene wanted nothing more than to push the green-eyed man away. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Tipsy Zach slurred out a bit, out of breath. Xavier noticed this and took this to his advantage. "Hey Eugene, why don't you get him a drink, I'll keep him company."

Oh, hell no.

Eugene smirked but kept a cold gaze, "Sure after you meet my two other friends." The tall male knew what game he was playing. He just hopes the other knows he's not going down with a fight. Xavier's gaze went cold but he couldn't say no, "of course!" Eugene introduced Ned and Keith who had already stopped dancing because of the tension that started to rise. They exchanged looks, knowing all too well as why they were invited in the first place. Though it was unspoken, they knew something was off and by the looks of it, Zach was the target that they had to protect. This didn't change their friendly demeanor though. It was his party after all. 

After introducing themselves, Eugene spoke. "I'll go get that drink now. But before I go, tell me where you're going to be." Oh, he knew the game very well and didn't intend to lose. "We'll be in the VIP lounge." He spoke, not hiding his cold tone completely. "Can my friends come too?" Asked Zach with an endearing smile. Xavier nodded. And right before Eugene left he exchanged looks with Ned and Keith.

 _Keep an eye on them_.

 _We will_.

And so Eugene left to go get Zach a drink. But before returning, he made sure to have two shots of tequila and four shots of vodka. He was going to need it for the night had just truly begun. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to make it good (from my pov.) Anyways, enjoy!! :))))

In the VIP lounge, Xavier made sure to be in the way of the smaller's two friends and him. But if course, he also made sure that he was being polite and a good host. This, however, didn't really fly with Ned and Keith. Sure, he came off as a nice and funny guy to them but there was more to him and they knew it. Now, Ned and Keith weren't as observant as Eugene, but they could tell there was something in his eyes as he talked to the youngest of the Try Guys. Now they tried to not think much of it considering how Zach was interacting with him.

But, the two knew it was probably the alcohol running through his system, him being a total lightweight and all. However, seeing the tension brewing up between Eugene and Xavier lit up a bulb. They knew the tanned man didn't like most people, but he's never one to be so openly rude and always gives people chances. They trust Eugene's judgment for he is usually right when it comes to these types of things. So the two men were wary. (They were no doubt going to question Eugene about it later.) But they didn't want to give off the impression that they already kind of dislike him or that they were slightly uncomfortable because they found him seemingly odd.

This was quite easy for their true mission was to look after Zach, who was making the situation easier by being himself. Truth be told, Ned and Keith actually liked protecting Zach. He was the youngest and had a baby face which made him easier to tease and more lovable. They loved acting like older brothers for him. But of course, they took into account that he's grown a man. However, tonight they were throwing that out the window. 

It was evident that they needed to protect him. Considering the look Eugene exchanged with them earlier. They were hundred percent okay with protecting their friend at all costs, though. They just wished the older could hurry the hell up. Ned and Keith knew they were good enough when it came to protecting the younger, however, they believed that Eugene was more suited for the task. Eugene had grown very close to him. Not only that, they were sure he's had a thing for Zach at least once. They even acknowledged that _"thing"_ may have even manifested into something more. Eugene basically has unspoken dibs on the younger. So if something ever does happen, they won't really try to stop him.

Besides, Eugene knows to fight and they don't want his Korean rage upon or close to them.

Eventually, Eugene came back. He bore a cold and distant expression, but if you looked close enough you could tell he was irritated and the alcohol was not helping him like he intended it to. Ned smiled at this. He used to slightly dislike how Eugene would suppress his emotions. But now he finds it endearing at times, specifically when it came down to Zach. Though, he really wants to smack him for not telling Zach how he's felt or feels about him. 

Eugene looks over to them, giving them an expectant expression. He wants a silent report. Ned gives him a thumbs up and Keith smiles while nodding. The raven-haired male smiled, somewhat content that nothing happened.

"Here you go," He hands Zach a glass of water and sits down next to him. Zach smiles before he starts to drink. As he does this, he couldn't help but look at him. The area they were in was dimly lit but it was perfect because it made his pale skin pop, lightly glistening with sweat. He watched as two beads of sweat slid down his neck and down to his conspicuous collarbone. Eugene swallowed hard but he kept his gaze on the smaller male. His eyes traveled to his hair. The crappy lighting made it look soft and some parts looked to be even browner. "Thanks for the water, I really needed it." He looked Eugene in the eye. 

Eugene felt his heart skip a beat. The crappy lighting had somehow managed to make his eyes pop out as well. They looked like sparkling dark blue gems that held all the joy and wonder in the world. Eugene cleared his throat quickly, knowing well that he was flustered and he had stared too long. "Yeah, no problem." Zach was now sober enough to notice that and he questioned him. "Is there something on my face?" Eugene looked at him, embarrassed, and quickly said, "What? No!"

"Then why'd you stare?"

 _Ah, shit_.

Eugene's face flushed a deep red. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it or avoid the question. And frankly, he honestly wanted to tell him how beautiful his eyes look under this stupid lighting. Usually, he's great at giving compliments and is well composed, but this is Zach. The person who manages to warm him up in so many ways.

"Oh, I uh, stared because your eyes looked sparkly in this crappy lighting." Eugene wanted to throw himself under a bus for sounding like an inexperienced, pining, high school boy. He wanted to say _"your eyes look liked dark blue gems,"_ with his usual cool attitude. But The Forbidden decided to mess with him.  Zach laughed and decided to tease him, by batting his eyelashes and taking off his glasses.

"Why thank you. I grew them myself."

"Oh really? I thought you bought them at the dollar store."

Zach dramatically puts a hand over his chest, "Says the one who basically called my eyes pretty in the most un-Eugene way." 

"Oh, bite me." 

"No thanks, I don't want to catch a disease."

"I poisoned your water."

"I poisoned your dog food."

It was now Eugene's turn to be dramatic. He gasped and facepalmed at the same time, "You monster!" Zach giggled and got up. "I gotta take a whizz, be back in a bit." As he walked away Eugene couldn't help but smile. Zach never ceased to bore him. It's one of the reasons he's fallen for him. As Zach disappeared he felt someone's gaze pierce into him. He knew exactly who it was. Eugene turned to look at him, his gaze cold and almost murderous. Xavier held the same look. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

Ned and Keith look at each other with worried expressions. They truly wanted to break the tension, but it would be very uncalled for from them. So all they could is wait for one of them to swing so they can intervene and stop a fight; and if they're civilized enough with each other, simply stop an argument from heating up too much. 

Everyone tensed up when Xavier scooted closer to Eugene. The said male clenched his fist ready to actually have his first bar fight, His pride was actually hurt because of his current impulsivity. He was never one to act out on his emotions, always thinking through things logically. And he prided himself in it because not many people do that and he just overall felt smarter than others. But right now, he was almost doing the opposite and he could just imagine his brain beating his heart with a book. 

 _Get your shit together, Eugene_ , he thought as he took in a deep breath. 

"I see you still haven't made a move on him." Xavier's eyes changed. They were no longer cold or full of malice. In fact they his gaze was that of a disappointed parent. _Okay, what the actual fuck?_ Eugene thought. He himself kept his original front but didn't hide his slight confusion. "What's it to you?" Eugene spoke with a frigid tone, yet it was devoid of any anger. It looks like he somehow getting his shit back to together and that relieved him a bit. "Nothing really, I guess it just means more time for me to wiggle in." The smug bastard was back. 

This made Eugene's blood boil, but he still kept his cool. He knew that idiot just wanted a reaction out of him. Eugene will not give him the satisfaction. "As if someone like him would ever go for _someone like you_." This time, he held nothing but malice in his voice. He wanted to hurt him if he truly did like Zach as he said he did. Eugene was one petty motherfucker and he didn't care. To him, Xavier deserves to feel all his wrath for all that he's done to his best friend. He was going to be merciless no matter what.

Xavier said nothing, he just looked anyway. His smug smirk was nowhere to be found. He face was nearly unreadable. Nearly. Eugene could tell he had hit a soft spot and made it bleed. He could tell because his eyes were glossy, almost as if he was about to form tears. And his eyes held pure sadness and what looked like regret. It's so amazing how a few words could do something like this. Eugene looked at him for a few seconds, thinking that maybe he should stop. But he was the type to hold a grudge and so he didn't.

"Why the long face?" 

His conscious started to beat him up about it as soon as he said that. But because his considerate side was small in comparison to his more chaotic side, he didn't care. A few seconds pass before green orbs meet brown ones. Xavier smirks at him before answering, "You'll know in due time." His eyes were still sad and regretful and his smirk was weak. Eugene full became aware of what was happening. Xavier was trying, yet he was also trying to lose on purpose as if he knew he would lose. He was pushing Eugene to do what he also wanted yet he was faltering and letting Eugene get past him. But why? Why is he trying to lose on purpose yet still rile Eugene up, as if he was trying to actually win when Eugene now knows he's not. None of this made sense.

Eugene wanted to push Xavier but he knew the male wouldn't spill anything. This made him frustrated. "Fine," is all he says before realizing that Ned and Keith saw and heard the entire thing. He was sort of glad because, with this pure, experienced evidence, he could explain everything with more ease to them later on. But he also wanted to keep them in the dark for he had promised Zach that all of this would stay between the two of them. He didn't want to break his promise, but it was too late and it was a must.

All four of them stayed quiet for a few moments. Those moments felt like an eternity as they watched everyone else around them have fun, drinking away their problems and letting loose. They all wanted to do the same but they were currently stuck in a bubble filled with tension and unasked questions and unanswered questions. Eventually, the bubble bursts when Keith checks his phone and realizes how much time has passed. It had been a good ten to sixteen minutes since Zach had left. 

"Guys, shouldn't Zach be back by now?"

He looked across the three men who were now realizing this too. "Let's call him," Ned suggests trying to hide his worry, but it's useless for his voice betrayed him. Each one of them tries to call him and when Xavier calls last and no one picks up the phone Eugene jumps up from the couch, glaring at the man. "I swear if you've done anything to hurt him—" "I would never do such a thing...." Xavier jumps up and looks him in the eye before continuing, "Anymore at least." He said it out of earshot from Ned and Keith. Eugene looked at him, trying to find any trace of lying on his face. He doesn't.

"Son of a bitch! We need to find him now!" Eugene said, not hiding his worry or frustration. Before they could though, Eugene made sure they had a group chat to keep in touch and make things easier. Then the four men nodded at each other and all split up. The bar wasn't exactly huge, but it was big enough to make it difficult to find their friend. And it didn't help when there were drunk people in their way.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ is all Eugene thought as he scrambled and pushed through people trying to find his friend. He was usually quite calm in stressful situations but this was different. Anything could happen to Zach and he didn't what that. He didn't want to find Zach broken, crying and traumatized knowing he could've done something. The mere thought made him look harder and faster. But nothing. The other three men had texted him saying he was not in any of the obvious places. Eugene's breath hitched as he read all their messages. The fear coursed through his already boiling blood, making him shake slightly. He wanted to scream, but it'd be no use. 

So he did what he does best, suppress everything and focus on the hand at task. Eugene thought of the other places Zach could be. He checked off the places he and the others had already been at, and then his answer was clear.

 **E:** _Meet me at the back of the bar and be prepared_

After sending that message, he darted for the back of the bar, not really caring if he was knocking others down. When he got there he took a deep breath in and started to continue slowly. He didn't anyone to know he was there just yet if something really was happening. Eugene kept walking quietly down the dark alley, his senses heightened and ready for whatever.

And then that's when he heard it. He heard a muffled choking sound as if someone was struggling. The sound was quickly followed with a whimper and pleas, "Stop!" the voice said. Eugene's eyes widened. That voice belonged to Zach. Eugene quickly made it to where it was coming from and that's where he saw Zach. He was being held by two guys and one was touching him. This made Eugene sick.

"I can't sorry. We've been watching you're pretty little ass all night and we've finally got you. We're not letting you go just yet." The man spoke in a low voice, devoid of anything but lust. That's when the raven-haired boy had it. He sprinted to the group and tackled the man that was touching Zach. Zach and the other two men were very surprised. They didn't even see him coming, all they saw was a quick blur.

Eugene didn't stop there though. Before the man could get a chance to get up or even fight back, Eugene started to beat him. He punched him with both of his hands hastily, as if there was no time in the world. And from another view, it seemed that his punches weren't that strong since they were so strong. But oh, they were. His punches made him bleed in no time, and he eventually blacked out. 

Eugene quickly got up to face the other two men who were ready to fight. Eugene prayed the other three guys could get here quickly. The taller of the two kicked Zach and then threw him to the side. Eugene gritted his teeth and decided to make sure they bleed.

The same man started to throw punches, which Eugen dodged quickly. But things got trickier when the shorter one got into the mix. Eugene was doing well with the dodging until the shorter man kicked him in his thigh. But since the raven-haired male was used to this, he quickly recovered and front kicked the same guy, sending him a few feet back. The other one then proceeded to kick and punch. None of which were truly effective. Eugene saw an opening and jumped, spun and kicked the man right on the head. The man fell down with a loud sound and started to see stars as well as bleed. 

Eugene smirked. He then realized that the shorter one was gone. Eugene was about to turn around but it was too late. The unknown man had managed to tackle Eugene down. He started to punch Eugene, leaving bruises. But the man didn't get to punch him for long since the other guys came just in time. Ned was enraged and quickly took him off his friend, chocking him the processes. Keith went right to Zach, helping him up and trying his best to comfort him. Xavier did the same to Eugene (minus the comforting part) and was honestly surprised that male let him. 

"What took you guys so long?" Eugene didn't sound mad, he wasn't really since he took his anger out of the three assholes. But his current state said otherwise to the others. "We were all on the second floor and somehow a fight also started there. We're sorry." Keith explained with a sincere look. Eugene let out a deep breath and said, "It's fine. At least you made it in time. One of you should call the police though." Xavier did the honors. 

Once the police came and took away the three assaulters Xavier walked up Eugene and spoke. "Hey, are you okay? Like are you sure you're okay?" Eugene looked at him as if he had two heads. "Yeah, I am. I may look like shit, but the other two are worse and Ned also fucked up the other guy. So, yes I'm good." Well at least part of him was. Sure, his anger was gone, but his worry and guilt still kept washing over him. And it didn't help when he and Zach haven't said a word to each other.

 Xavier looked at him, trying to find a trace of lying. He doesn't. "Okay," is all he says before he starts to walk away. But he gets stopped. "Are you sure you had nothing to do with this," Eugene looked at him with such cold sincerity. Xavier couldn't help but smile at his cynicism, "yes, I'm sure. Like I said, I'm done doing that shit." And he walks away.

Eugene closes his eyes and inhales deeply. What a night.

The raven-haired male walks over to Ned and Keith and Zach. The two of them were still comforting the smaller. A pang of pain swelled up in his chest. Ned and Keith looked at him with hopeful eyes, as if to say _"you can handle this right?"_ Eugene didn't return the hope they were needing, he only gave them an unsure face.

_I don't know if I can. How can I when I don't really understand emotions? What I'm I supposed to do?_

Part of Eugene wanted to run away for he was not good at comforting or any situation that involved emotions. He felt completely useless and because of that, he wanted to leave. But the other part of him knew he couldn't. His ignorance was not exactly a big issue here. (He doesn't really think anything seemingly comforting coming from him will make a difference anyway.) Besides, he didn't want to leave Zach alone. And that same part of him did want to comfort him, but he instead remained silent.

"Can we go home?" Zach asked quietly. The three men looked at each other before Ned spoke, "Yeah of course. I"ll take you home." Ned gently slid his arm onto his shoulders, and it seemed to comfort him. Eugene couldn't help but look away.

"No, I want Eugene to take me," Zach looked right into his surprised brown orbs. "Are you sure?" Eugene asked him with the most gentle voice he's ever used in his life. "Yeah...but can I stay at your place instead though?" Zach's cheeks flushed. This wasn't his first time sleeping over, but after what happened he can somewhat imagine how awkward Eugene feels, thus the slight embarrassment. 

Eugene wasn't hesitant, he was just slightly shocked at the request. He didn't think that Zach would want to be near anyone, much less him. Which is why it took him a few seconds to answer, "Sure."

Ned and Keith gave the smaller a comforting hug before saying their goodbyes. Before Eugene could leave though, Ned and Keith pulled him aside. This didn't go unnoticed by the smaller as we walked back to Eugene's car.

"Eugene, I know you doubt yourself when it comes to these types of things. But he asked you to take him and even asked if he could stay the night. This means that you have something that we don't." Ned looked at him expectantly. Eugene wasn't entirely sure where this was headed, but he kept listening. "This means that you're very special to him and that _he needs you, Eugene. He needs you_. So please, drop your cold front for once and try to comfort him. It doesn't matter if you suck, just try." Keith was the one speaking now. He was pleading with his friend. They both were.

Eugene felt a lot of pressure yet he felt warm and could feel his cheeks heat up. 

 _He needs me_.

Eugene looked at them both and nodded, "I got this don't worry." Ned and Keith looked wary but they knew Zach was in good hands. Albeit cold ones, but eventually, those hands will heat up.

The three mean parted ways and Eugene walked back to his car to see Zach leaning on his car. The older wanted to make a joke but he knew this wasn't the right time. 

The car ride to Eugene's house was quiet. Eugene kept glancing at Zach to see any reaction. But his face seemed to be completely empty. That's when it dawned on Eugene that he was suppressing his emotions. Which was not good. He wanted to break the ice but he didn't know how, so all he could do was throw worried glances at his friend.

When Eugene turned off the car Zach spoke in a small, empty voice. "What did they tell you?" Eugene swallowed his worry, "They told me to look after you." "Oh," Is all Zach says. But it sounded cold and his face had an expression of anger. Eugene couldn't handle the tension that was building up in his car so he got out but still waited for Zach. 

When they got inside Zach asked if he could shower and Eugene, of course, let him. As he showered Eugene pulled out his best wine and began to drink. He closed his eyes, reflecting on what happened and what he should do and how. He was thinking too deeply that he didn't hear Zach approach him.

He slightly jumped and it didn't help when his cheeks flamed at the sight. There stood a freshly showered Zach in his t-shirt, which was too big for him and shorts that were too small because of the shirt. His pale collarbone and part of his shoulder were showing. And his legs looked so slim and soft (even with the hair) that Eugene just wanted to hold him in his arms. He was just too damn cute.

Zach grabbed a cup and poured some wine for himself and sat down next to Eugene. There were a few minutes of silence before Eugene decided to speak. "How do you feel? And please don't lie, because I know you're not okay," his attention was all on Zach. The said male was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. His eyes welled up with tears. The view broke Eugene's heart.

"I felt weak. I feel weak right now. Not only that I feel slightly disgusted and I want to run away. But most of all I felt scared. I was scared to death Eugene." Tears trickled down his face and Eugene remembered Keith's words: "drop your cold front for once and try to comfort him." What he did next surprised both of them.

Eugene engulfed the smaller in his arms gently. He also rubbed his arms gently. Zach held on to his shirt and let the tears stream down, breaking completely. "I was so fucking scared Eugene—I was so—I didn't know if I was gonna be okay after that." Zach sobbed. Eugene didn't say anything to let him continue venting out.

"I wanted to them to kill me Eugene. I wanted them to end me so I wouldn't have to go through that." 

Eugene hugged him tighter and could feel tears brimming his eyes. "But You're okay now, I got you. You're safe with me." Eugene held him so tight that he thought the smaller might just pop. This seemed to calm him down and he eventually stopped sobbing. Zach then lets go and now they were facing each other. "I didn't think they would even do that. They seemed nice but by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. " 

Eugene gave him a weak smile, already knowing he wasn't really at fault. "Part of me thinks Xavier had something to do with this. But then again why would he?"  Zach kept talking. "I did so too. Which is why I asked him but he seemed just as shocked and concerned as the rest of us," Eugene got up to get him some tissue. Zach made a mental note to personally ask him his self. Though he doesn't really believe Xavier would ever go this far to mess with him, he was still very much wary.

"Hey, do you have a first aid kit?" Zach asked, ultimately changing the subject. He didn't want to continue talking about this anymore. Not when he's cried so much.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Go get it."

Eugene didn't question him this time for he realized that Zach might as well have a physical wound somewhere after what he went through. Once he came back Zach pushed Eugene down on his couch and opened up the kit. Eugene looked genuinely confused which made Zach smile. "Your face as a few scratches and bruises...besides, it's the least I can do." Pink cheeks did not escape Eugene's eyes. 

As he cleaned the said male, Eugene would hiss and flinch slightly. This made Zach feel guilty. It was his fault they were in this situation. Or, at least that's what he thought. As for Eugene, he couldn't help but stare at Zach, taking in his soft features. His gaze was slowly moving down until they feel on his lips. He watched as he bit, licked, and pursed his lip as the shorter concentrated on cleaning him. Eugene wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

Unbeknownst to Eugene, Zach wanted the same thing. 

Once Zach was done, they both realized how close they were. However, neither moved. They just looked at each other with the same gaze: desire. They both wanted to kiss each other, even if they didn't even know the feeling was mutual. And Eugene was not about to touch him in any forceful way, no matter how gentle the kiss he wants to give him he can be. He knows his friend is still shaky and is considering this hard. It didn't matter how easy it'd be just to lean up a little and gently press against him. 

He will not make him uncomfortable.

Zach on the other hand kind of felt the same way, only not completely. He trusted Eugene with evey fiber in his body. And part of wishes that the older took the initiative. But after what happened, he knows what the other man must be thinking. So he does it instead.

"Eugene," Zach keeps the eye contact. The said male doesn't move or look away, instead, he acknowledges him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Eugene's face get's even redder and his blinks a couple of times. Zach couldn't help but smile. He knew the other would be surprised. (And he himself was too, to be honest.)

"Are you sure you'd want that?" Eugene looks at him with the most gentle eyes Zach has ever seen him make. It was Zach's turn to blush. Even after having permission, he still asks because he wants to make sure that the other is completely okay. This warmed Zach's heart. Eugene was truly a great person. It was no wonder Zach had grown to like him over the past couple of months.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Eugene smiled before standing up, now towering over Zach. The said male looked absolutely stunning with his shirt falling off exposing fair skin and his cheeks flaming. He was so damn cute it nearly killed Eugene to look at him.

The older blinked before leaning down, getting him out of his trance. 

He leans down gently and slowly, and Zach loved every second of it. 

And so they're lips touched. The kiss was gentle, it was that of two shy middle schoolers discovering this particular act of affection. But neither of them minded.

Eugene moved slowly, taking in every centimeter of the other mans soft, plump, pink lips. They moved in synch. The kiss itself was quite passionate yet soft. And it didn't change for a second. Either of them could've added tongue or made it more passionate or rough to make things more interesting. But neither did for they knew it'd ruin what they had. No, this was perfect for them. They didn't want the kiss to be overtaken by lust (even if they really do lust after each other). No, they wanted it to stay soft and sweet. And it did.

Zach wrapped his arms around Eugene's neck to deepen the kiss. Eugene did the same by hugging the other's slim waist. Light brown lips waltzed with pink ones. Breathing picks up but never turning heavy. Eyes closed but they both knew they were flushed from their ears, down to their necks. Pale fingers entangled in black styled locks, messaging Eugene's head while messing up his hair. (But he didn't care about that right now.) Tanned fingers gently grip the other's slim waist, rubbing circles as to further bring on the gentleness they had overused for this kiss.

It was perfect.

Eventually, they both let go, breathing slightly heavy and extremely flushed. "Well, that was..." Eugene tried finding the word for it but was still partially in a daze. "That was great." Zach smiled sheepishly while rubbing his arm. Eugene couldn't help but smile down at him,"Of course, it was." Zach was about to retort but he began to yawn.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Eugene grabbed Zach's small warm hand and led him to his bedroom. "Does this mean we get to cuddle?" Zach asked rubbing his sleepy eyes. Eugene blushed at the question, "Yeah. If you want." "Great." He squeezed Eugene's hand.

When they got to his bedroom, Eugene had to shoo away Pesto and Emma off the bed so the smaller could climb in it. It was the one time he didn't feel sorry for doing that. 

"I'm going to get ready. Lay down and make yourself comfortable." Zach nodded and sunk into the soft bed. He closes his eyes, waiting patiently for Eugene. 

Flashbacks of tonight's events appeared, but he still kept them shut. He was no longer as shaky and he knew he was fine. He knew he would be fine. So long as Eugene, Ned, and Keith were around, he'd be more than okay. He smiles weakly at the ceiling. _At least a few good things came out of this shitty_ experience, he thought. 

Once Eugene comes back, they curled up against each other. Eugene is the big spoon and Zach the little spoon, and they're both facing each other. They take in each other's warmth and closeness. 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And as they fall asleep Eugene couldn't help but think about all the dreams he's had of having the younger in his arms like this. He couldn't help but smile. Of course, he doesn't get his hopes up too high, but for now, he will indulge in this moment. 

Eugene pulls him closer, getting a light waft of his own shampoo on the smaller's head. 

Eugene's cold heart managed to be completely melted in only a matter of minutes.

And he hated it.

But he loved it even more.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that? Something finally happened!


End file.
